


2:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''PREACHER!'' Supergirl shouted as she scowled at Reverend Amos Howell.





	2:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''PREACHER!'' Supergirl shouted as she scowled at Reverend Amos Howell after she remembered him mentioning her habit of breaking curfew near Martha and Jonathan recently.

THE END


End file.
